Problem: Rewrite ${(8^{7})(8^{9})}$ in the form ${8^n}$.
Solution: ${ (8^{7})(8^{9}) = 8^{7+9}} $ ${\hphantom{ (8^{7})(8^{9})} = 8^{16}} $